But Why?
by CrashingIntoTheSun16
Summary: Harry's going from girl to girl in Hogwarts. Hermione's wondering why. Let's find out what she discovers. Set in 7th year HHR : Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

oOoOo

**But Why?**

Hermione knew that it wouldn't last. All of the girls usually never did. She wondered why he threw them away so quickly. She really thought that at least Ginny would have a pretty good shot, since their history together. She wondered why Harry was so unhappy.

It was a typical November day, and there was nothing to do on that Saturday. Hogsmeade was out of the question, since it had been closed down after Dumbledore's death.

So in the Gryffindor Tower, it wasn't unusual to find Harry, Hermione, and Ron just sitting there, bored beyond belief. Hermione was the first to speak up. "You know guys..." she began.

Ron sighed. "No Hermione, I don't want to play another round of wizard chess with Harry, while you read a stupid book. We all know how it's going to turn out." Hermione slumped back down in her chair, out of ideas. Harry just stared out the window, almost cut off from the world. He usually did this everyday anyway.

Hermione wouldn't have it. "Harry." He looked up; and Hermione could tell he was uninterested. "What do you think we should do?" she questioned. Harry scratched his head. "Well…"

Just then Ginny had made her way over to the couches and sat on Harry's arm rest. "Harry…" she said breathily. Harry turned so that he couldn't see her face. Hermione saw a flicker of anger in her eyes. She tried again. "Harry, why can't we be together? I love you, Harry." She said sickening sweetly in his ear. Hermione pretended to gag.

Ginny unfortunately saw this and whipped to face her. "What's the matter, Teacher's Pet? Not getting enough attention?" she taunted. Hermione felt her face heat up and her anger flare. Ron was the first to respond. "Ginny, grow up and leave us alone. He dumped you. The end."

Hermione looked at him, shocked. She thought for sure he would defend his only sister. Harry just looked at her and shrugged with his eyes and gave her a small smile. Ginny looked back and forth to them and huffed off.

Hermione sighed. This was a rather interesting day after all.

oOoOo

Monday afternoon came quickly. She never saw this coming. Harry was now dating Lavender Brown, basically just two days after he dumped Ginny. She didn't know what had gotten into him.

In Potion's class, she tried many attempts to try to talk to Lavender. Once Professor Snape finally turned his back, she called out her name. Lavender turned to face her, and scowled. "What in the world do _you _want?"

Hermione was surprised by her reaction. Lavender was usually nice to her, for the most part. "Well…uhm, I just wanted to know how you and Harry got together so… quickly." She finished lamely.

Lavender smiled, though Hermione didn't think it was warm. "Hermione, Harry has needs, and you're not his only girl you know. So just back off him." She snapped. Hermione pulled back. "Excuse me? I don't like Harry! I was only trying to…"

"Ms. Granger. Do you have something you want to share with the class?" Snape's voice cut through the air. Hermione faced back to the front. "No Professor." She said weakly. Snape rolled his eyes. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Now as I was saying…"

Hermione took a chance and threw a glare and Lavender. She only smiled in that way where you could tell it was a fake. Hermione felt her blood boil. She turned back in her seat. 'How dare she think I like Harry!? I'm his best friend for god sakes!' she thought angrily.

oOoOo

After class was over, Hermione felt Ron reach her side. "Ooh Hermione, what was that all about?" he asked excitedly. She merely rolled her eyes. "Oh Ronald, you're such a child. I was only trying to figure out why Harry was jumping from girl to girl, and she accused me of…" she trailed off. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Because I don't." she said matter-of-factly.

"You don't what?" Hermione know felt Harry join in on the conversation. She sighed, as if annoyed. "Nothing, Harry. God, can't you two grow up? Just a little bit?" she snapped and then stalked off.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What's with her?" Harry just shrugged and they followed her to Transfiguration.

oOoOo

Beautiful Dreams 14: So what did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.

oOoOo

**But Why?**

In Transfiguration class, Hermione was losing her mind. 'How dare that…that slut think I like Harry? That's preposterous!' she thought angrily. She nervously laughed silently.

Harry noticed Hermione distracted and leaned towards her. "What's wrong?" he whispered. She shivered as she felt his breath tickle her neck.

She shook her head, as if trying to snap out of a trance. She turned slightly, so that Professor McGonagall wouldn't see her talking to Harry, but also for Harry to see the small smile she gave him. "Oh I'm fine, Harry. Sorry about my little outburst on the way to class. I don't know what came over me." She said breezily.

Harry just gazed at her face, as if dazed. Hermione noticed this and started blushing. "Uhm, Harry, are you okay? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, embarrassed. She moved to turn around to the front, but then Harry talked again. "No, it's perfect."

Hermione blushed even harder at his remark. Then she mentally hit herself up side the head. 'What the heck am I doing? Why am I blushing at Harry's comment? I'm just his best friend…' she thought, strangely sad at her last thought.

She didn't say another word to him the rest of the class.

oOoOo

Later that day in the common room, after all classes were over, Hermione headed over to the Trio's usual spot where they met. She spotted Ron and slumped in the couch next to him. "Hey." She said simply.

He gave her a grumbled response as he stared into the fire's embers. Hermione sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the front of the common room. It was Harry and Lavender.

"How DARE you break up with me!!" Lavender screamed, smacking Harry hard against his cheek. He just stood there, silent. Lavender huffed, screamed again, and ran up to the girls' dormitories.

After the crowd dissipated, Harry sat down on the chair next to Ron and Hermione. Ron just shook his head. "Another one?" he asked simply. Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Hermione just stared at their behaviors. 'How could they be so cold toward Lavender's feelings?' she thought as she worried about Harry.

He looked up at her when she began to get up. "Where are you going?" he questioned. Hermione gave him a sharp look. "I'm going to check on Lavender."

With that, she began to ascend the stairs to the dormitory. Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. Harry started to fidget with the throw pillow closest to him.

oOoOo

Hermione found Lavender in a mess. Pillows and bedspreads were thrown everywhere, and Lavender was beginning to go towards Hermione's diary. Confused, Hermione took a step forward. Lavender jumped back, but when she saw who it was, she lunged at Hermione.

Terrified, she ducked out of the way and Lavender went crashing to the ground. For minutes, she just laid there sobbing until she wailed, "This is all your fault!"

Hermione looked at her, shocked. "How on earth is this MY fault?" she asked. Lavender snorted, rather un-ladylike. She glared at Hermione. "If only you would just stay out of the picture, then Harry would have a real relationship!" she spat.

Hermione was way beyond befuddled. "Uh," she began, "what do you mean?" Lavender looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Why do you think Harry can never have a relationship that lasts at least a month?"

Hermione was silent. She really had no idea.

Lavender sighed exasperatedly. "Oh you nitwit! He likes you, for God's sake!" she yelled. Hermione just stared at Lavender, then burst out laughing. "Oh Lavender, you really are something. That was rich."

Lavender got up off the ground and dusted herself off. "Believe what you want, but it's the truth. It would be better to accept it than to deny it all the time." Lavender then went into the bathroom and slammed the door, giving Hermione a hint that the conversation was over.

oOoOo

Hermione trudged down the stairs as she pondered Lavender's last words. "Believe what you want, but it's the truth. It would be better to accept it than to deny it all the time," was what she said. But Hermione couldn't believe that.

She couldn't accept the fact that there was even a one percent chance that Harry liked her. 'I mean,' she thought, 'Who would even stand to look at me?'

When she was at the bottom of the landing, she saw Harry and Ron in deep conversation. Harry saw her movement and looked up. He smiled faintly and finished up his talk with Ron. Ron glanced over his shoulder, saw Hermione, and immediately shut up.

Hermione joined them at the couch. Harry cleared his throat. "So, um, how's Lavender doing?" he asked slowly. Ron stifled a laugh. She looked at him sharply, and he quickly sobered.

Taking a breath, Hermione returned to Harry. "Well…she's going to be fine I think." She finished, remembering their conversation. Harry tilted his head, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. She snapped back into reality and blushed.

"Should we go down to the Great Hall for some dinner?" she asked, avoiding the question he was going to ask her. She stood up quickly, and walked down with her two best friends.

The question she hoped he would never ask.

oOoOo

How did you like it? Sorry that it took forever! Please review, cause I'm already working on Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Beautiful Dreams 14: This is set in **HARRY'S POV** at the beginning.

oOoOo

**But Why?**

The next day at Hogwarts dragged on with complete boredom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were again left with nothing to do. But Harry had a plan.

When the trio met up in the common room, Harry noticed that Hermione looked a bit flustered. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked, puzzled.

Her head shot up to look at him, and then she quickly looked away. She waved him off, and sat next to Ron on the couch, leaving Harry completely alone on the opposite. Ron looked at her bizarrely and put his head down, muttering about how she was invading his personal space or something.

Hermione ignored him and smiled brightly. "So what do we have in store for today, other than sitting on this couch?" Harry smiled. He had something planned for her that would blow her mind. Only Ron knew what was going to happen, and his best friend was going to put in motion.

Ron glanced momentarily at Harry, and then cleared his throat. "Actually, I was planning to go to Hogsmeade with Luna…" he paused. "But that's okay, we can hang out, I guess." He finished, waiting for the guilt to settle in. It worked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want you to go with Luna. Besides, it's your first date together." She smiled. "I guess we're all parting ways today. That's fine, I'll hang out in the library then."

Harry felt his heart beat faster. It was time for him to take action. "Well actually Hermione, you and I could hang out alone today." He could've sworn he saw her body become rigid.

She laughed uncomfortably. "Really? I thought you might want to try to patch things up with Lavender…" she said, the end of the sentence being softer. He shook his head. "I want to spend time with you today." His thoughts were only on her. Forget Lavender.

Hermione smiled. "Uh, okay. We'll catch you later then, Ron." Ron nodded and headed out the door. She turned her head back to face him. "So what did you have in mind?"

oOoOo

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves out by the lake. Harry had inconspicuously chosen that they have a picnic. He asked Dobby to do this special favor, and he had prepared half a dozen sandwiches, a jug of butterbeer, a sack of grapes, sliced cucumber as she liked it, and a pumpkin pie.

Hermione took the bait, as he hoped, and now they found themselves happily enjoying the rest of the day. And she was still oblivious to how he felt.

Harry looked at Hermione. He never felt so…complete. Ever since 6th year, he couldn't stop thinking about her. The reason why he never could keep a relationship was that his girlfriends were never _her_.

Now seeing them together, he knew they were soul mates. He just didn't know how to tell her that piece of information, without her laughing in his face.

Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. "Uh, are you okay?" she asked him worriedly. He shook his head and covered up his embarrassment with a laugh. "I guess I drifted off. This scenery is just so beautiful." But he was looking at her.

She blushed and looked away. "Hmm this pie is delicious! Dobby really must've worked hard to prepare such a beautiful meal." She was changing the subject and he knew it. He was tired of her always running away from his attempts. He wouldn't stand it.

He grabbed her hand, gentle but firm. "Hermione, we need to talk about **us**." He saw her eyes flicker, but then he saw her mask her emotions just as quickly. "What? Is there something wrong with our friendship?" she questioned.

Harry smiled weakly. "That's the problem. All we have is friendship. Don't you think…" he paused when he felt her take her hand away from him. He finished urgently. "I've been trying to tell you, Hermione. I'm crazy about you."

XxXxX-Change of POV.

Hermione felt her heart constrict. 'No way…' she thought shakily. 'What Lavender said couldn't possibly be true. Or could it? No no, there's no way. He must be joking.'

She did they only thing a sane person would do. She started laughing. "Oh Harry that's funny. Why on Earth would you say such a thing?"

But his face was serious. He reached for her hand again, but this time she drew back. "Harry, we can't…" she started.

Harry shook his fiercely. "Why the hell not? I don't think we could ruin our friendship any further. I've already crossed the line. Don't you feel the same way?" He scooted towards her. "You're the one, Hermione. I've never felt this way about anybody before. You make me feel like I can do anything. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Harry. But the only thing I feel for you is friendship. Why are you trying to mess with my feelings?" She looked away from him.

'Why did I just do that!?' she screamed in her head. 'You love the bloke, so why are you lying to him?' she felt another part of her speak. 'Because you think you don't deserve him.' She knew that was the reason. And that made her heartsick.

She felt Harry grabbed her head face her towards him. "This will prove to you that you love me back." He said. She felt his lips softly landed over hers.

She closed her eyes, loving the feeling he was making her feel. She started to kiss him back, wrapping her hands around his neck. But then her eyes flew open, fully figuring out what she was doing.

Hermione pulled away from him and gave him a hard slap. Harry looked at her confused. "What the hell was that for? You were kissing me back. You do feel the same way." He reached for her again, but this time she pushed him away.

She quickly stood up. "That was a mistake, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry if that lead you to believe something, but it meant nothing to me." She said shakily.

Harry stood up now. She could tell he was angry now. "That's a lie and you very well know it! Why are you lying to me and even yourself!?" he yelled. She shook her head sadly.

"You might have stronger feelings for me, but I honestly don't feel the same way." She could feel her heart break with every word she was saying. 'I want him to be happy with someone that he deserves. And that isn't me, the bushy-haired bookworm.' She thought sadly.

He turned away from her, hiding the tears that were starting to form. "Believe whatever you want, Hermione. You can keep denying it to yourself, but sooner or later, you'll see."

All she could do was watch him walk away.

oOoOo

Well what did you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co.

oOoOo

**But Why?**

Hermione was distraught. Ever since the terrible fight she and Harry had, things have never been the same. She found out shortly after that Ron had helped Harry plan that day, and he sided with him after.

She had no one.

Lavender was starting to warm up to her, but she still didn't believe that Hermione coaxed Harry into dumping her.

Now as she sat in Potions with Neville, she looked yearningly at Harry. He hadn't said a word to her since the "disagreement". Ron still talked to her, but not at comfortable. She knew was tied between two friends, and she hated that.

"He needs to stop being such an ignorant jerk." She muttered. Neville looked at her, confused. 'What?' he mouthed. She shook her head to dismiss him.

This caught Snape's attention. "Miss Granger, could you please share your fascinating conversation with the class?" Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes. 'Why not?'

She cleared her throat. "Well, I was just telling Neville that _someone_ needs to stop being such an ignorant jerk." She smirked at the professor. All heads turned towards her.

Except one.

Harry sat ramrod straight in his chair, obviously pretending she didn't exist. Her attention focused back on Snape, who looked like he was about to explode.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger!? That is not acceptable behavior. Detention tonight at 8:00pm." He hissed, seething. This provoked a laugh from Harry, and this angered Snape even more. "You too, Potter!"

Hearing his name, he stood up. "What? That's not fair!" he protested. Snape towered over him. "SILENCE! Fifty points from Gryffindor. Back to the lesson…" and he turned back towards the board.

She could not believe she had gotten detention.

oOoOo

At 7:30pm, Hermione grabbed her outer robe and trudged down to the common room from the dormitories. She had only gotten a few pages of homework done, and she knew Snape worked the students like dogs.

She was excited that Harry had detention also. She might finally get a chance to talk to him. On the other hand, Blaise, a pretty Slytherin also got detention for jinxing a Gryffindor during the testing.

Hermione hoped that girl didn't get in her way for Harry. She wanted to tell Harry the truth, and that she really did care for him. She could only think that he still wanted her.

Just then, right when she was about to exit the common room, a first year came up to her and asked for some help un-jinxing her friend. 'Oh boy. Snape will not be happy about this…' she thought.

XxXxX

Harry sat impatiently at the desk, writing potion ingredients for the hundredth time. He couldn't stand much more of this. He also wondered where Hermione was. "She should be here by now; she's never late." He muttered.

The Slytherin girl, Blaise, just then walked through the door. She gave Harry a small smile before telling Snape she was there. He waved her off and asked if she knew where Hermione was. She shook her head and sat down.

Harry just shook his head and went back writing down the ingredients. 'One jar of vampire dust, some werewolf bane…'

oOoOo

Next Snape wanted Harry and Blaise to organize the closet bookshelf A to Z. Harry grumbled while he jiggled the keys to the door down the hall.

Blaise giggled at his aggravation. He looked at her. "Uh it's not that funny…" he said awkwardly. "Maybe not, but you are." She flashed him a smile, took the keys from his hand, and walked ahead.

He could've sworn his hand was on fire from her contact. Interested, he quickly followed after her.

XxXxX

Hermione burst into Snape's classroom. "I'm sorry…I'm late." She gasped out. Snape just stared at her, his clock, then at her again. "You're forty minutes late, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter and Miss Zabini already started without you. They're in the closet, organizing the bookshelves. Go join them." With that, he stalked into his office and slammed the door.

'Oh no, I hope he doesn't hit on her!' she almost ran to the closet. When she got there, the door was ajar. "Maybe they're already done…" she whispered. But then she heard a giggle and Harry clear his throat.

"Uh Blaise, I was wondering, do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?" he asked shyly. Through the crack, Hermione saw her smile and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Blaise smiled seductively at him. "There's nothing I want more." She lunged at him, or so Hermione thought, and tangled them together. Not being able to see anymore, she swung the door open, and hit Harry square on the head.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She smiled apologetically at him. She turned towards the girl on top of him. "Blaise." She didn't even bother pretending to be nice to her.

Blaise rolled her eyes and got up. She dusted herself and faced Hermione with a disgusted look. "I see _you _are here. You're too late, we already did all the work. Seems little Granger can't do anything right." Hermione thought Blaise and Draco shared the same sneer.

She just rolled her eyes and walked back to the classroom. 'Oh god, why did I turn Harry down? I'm such an idiot…' she thought as she felt her heart mock her.

XxXxX

Harry still felt his lips having static from where Blaise kissed him. He loved the feeling. 'I always thought _she _would make me feel like this…but this, this is different.' He thought, puzzled by his emotions.

Blaise was smiling at him. "So Mr. Potter," she gave him a flirtatious smile. "What time should we meet when we go on our date?"

He was already smiling about the possibilities. "How about this Saturday? We can meet at the entrance hall around 11:00am." He offered. She walked up to him. "That…would be great." She gave him a soft kiss on the mouth and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry returned the kiss, wanting to stay like that forever. He moved them towards the wall and leaned her against it. Her dark indigo eyes stared at him longingly. He began to nibble her neck and immediately smelt vanilla and strawberries, what Hermione smelt like.

Suddenly she filled up his senses and wished this was her pressed against him. He quickly pulled back from Blaise. She looked at him, confused. He gave her a soft smile. "I don't want to go too fast."

A quick glimmer of disappointment crossed her face, but then she replaced it with a smile. "I understand. Take care of yourself, Mr. Potter." She gave him a peck on the cheek and sauntered off.

Now only if Harry could be happy about his date with her.

XxXxX

Hermione felt even worse. He already asked her out. She had the worst timing ever.

As she trudged up the stair to the Gryffindor tower, she thought about how she messed up everything. Her friendship with Harry was ruined and he hated her now, and Ron's friendship with her was on the rocks. She couldn't depend on anybody.

When the portrait swung open, Hermione saw a figure sitting in front of the fireplace. Thinking it was Harry, she rushed over to the couches. But as she neared, she saw it was the silhouette of a female.

It was Lavender.

Hermione looked at her, puzzled. Lavender just gave her a knowing smile. "I'm here to help you win Harry back."

Completely bewildered, Hermione dumped herself in the nearest chair. "How did you know…?" she trailed off.

Lavender laughed. "You do know that Blaise is a blabber-mouth! Well anyway, do you want to know how to win him back?" she pressed.

Hermione didn't even know if he still cared for her. "I don't even know if he wants me anymore. Not after what I did." She said quietly.

The girl next to her rolled her eyes. "If he really loves you, then that love should overcome all obstacles. Now come on, we're going to hatch a plan to catch him back."

She stood up and held out a hand for Hermione. Not knowing what she was about to put herself through, she took it and ran up the steps with Lavender.

If only she knew what Lavender had in store for her.

oOoOo

Did you like? I made this the longest chapter! Review! I want at least 30 reviews before Chapter 5.


End file.
